Little Talks
by sweetfoxgirl13
Summary: K was a normal little girl. She had a normal family, until they were murdured. Soon after, she's sent to Wammy's with an empty feeling in her chest. She later forgets her family, and meets L. Unfortunatly, L didn't know she would latch onto him like this. NOT LXOC! slashy hints
1. Prologue

Little Talks

Death Note: K

**Authors Note: This is not, nor will it ever be, the K from the live action movies. This is my oc. She is not the evil doctor lady!**

**I don't own Death Note, or it's various characters.**

**WARNING! There will be bromance in this. It can be taken as pre-slash if you want. Personally, I want slash. But my friend is in love with the characters I like to ship and she's evil so I don't want to mess with her.**

* * *

I don't remember much. I don't remember any pain. I don't remember if Mama screamed. I don't remember if Papa tried to save me. All I remember, is the warmth. It felt like it was concentrated on my back. It was so...peaceful. I laid on the ground, crawled over to Mama. Her face...was torn apart.

I remember the blood seaping out. I remember the flesh hanging there. I remember the morbid fascination. I wanted to touch it. If I touched her face...would she wake up? She didn't...didn't...She wasn't going to wake up, was she?

* * *

I woke up in a hospital bed. They were sending me to an orphanage. Wammy's, because I'm smart, I guess. They told me my parents were dead. They said a man came into our house. He had a trained dog, it was trained to kill. Mama was killed by the dog. Papa tried to run and was stabbed to death. Papa...he ran?

The nurse said that Mama shielded me from the dog. But...I crawled to Mama? My back was just carved by his knife. _Just_ carved? The nurse handed me a black outfit. She said it was for the funeral.

* * *

I looked over the outfit. The black dress was turtle neck styled and the sleaves were long, then formed into triangles. They tied off on my middle fingers. My shoes were black maryjanes. My tights were white. I tied the blue bow around my waist, then the blue ribbon in my hair.

The nurse said the blue matched my eyes. My eyes were "cerulean blue" like Mama's. I had Papa's hair, black with brown highlights. The nurse came back in when I was dressed. She yelled and said I did my hair wrong. She grabbed me by my hair and tied my hair up into a ponytail with the ribbon. I didn't say anything. I just...couldn't feel anymore. Nothing hurt. I just felt...numb.

* * *

The funeral's over now. Apparently, Mama and Papa didn't have anyone to watch me for them. Now, I'm in the car. A man's driving me to the orphanage. None of the kids are around. Then again, I wouldn't be able to tell. I'm just watching the man leading me to a room. The man says that my new name is Kane. I'm not allowed to tell anyone my real name. He leaves me in the room with my bags.

I look at the toy box and the wardrobe. My clothes are there. My toys. My things. Where are my Mama and Papa? I asked the man that once. He said that they had to leave. I asked why they left me. He said that they wanted me to get older before they came back for me.

* * *

Mello called me weird again. He doesn't like that I don't talk to anyone. But...why do I have to talk? Mello says everyone talks. Mello said that I should change my outfit. He says that I shouldn't wear the funeral outfit all the time. I don't understand, I wash it everyday. I didn't know what to say, so...I walked away again. Mello just got angry again.

Matt let's me watch him play video games. Mello says normal people would get bored with watching. I don't think Mello likes me very much. I think Matt will go with what Mello thinks. So...they don't like me very much.

I bumped into Near again. He let me play with one of his puzzles. I think he only does that because he likes the face Mello makes. Mello looks like someone just stuck a fish under his nose.

* * *

The girls at the orphanage don't like me. They say that Mello and Matt only pay attention to me because I dress like a whore. What's a whore? I guess...it's something bad? I think the girls like Mello and Matt.

* * *

Mello got bored with calling me wierd. He doesn't talk to me anymore. Matt doesn't let me watch his games anymore. Now that Mello's bored, Near doesn't let me play with his puzzles anymore. Now, the girl's don't call me a whore anymore.

I'm not sad. I still feel numb. It's...I don't know.

* * *

I think I like walking. Roger said that if you like something, you do it a lot. There's a forest by Wammy's. I think I like walking in it. I think...I forgot how it feels to like something. Papa used to take me to the forest. Maybe, I saw that on the TV? Did we live in the city or the country? I don't know...I think...I'll go for a walk.

* * *

Today, on my walk to the forest. I saw a car going down the driveway. I barely saw a figure in the window. It had black hair.

* * *

I think I'm going to see Mama and Papa again. The bear didn't like when I fell on it's berry bush. I stared at the bear, waiting for it to hit me already. It never did, the bear was running away. Someone had hit it in the face, now it was running. I looked at the person. He had messy black hair. His shirt and pants were baggy and wrinkled. His shoes were folded in the back, he wasn't wearing socks.

He turned to me and I saw his eyes. They were like huge black pools. The way he stared...was hypnotizing. I felt like I was going to fall in and drown. He said in monotone, "Watari's worried. We should go back."

He started to walk away, I followed behind. I tried to hunch over like him. He turned his head to the side and looked at me. I grabbed his hand and tried walking like him. He decided to go back to walking. I felt the first thing I'd felt in a long time. It felt like my chest wasn't empty anymore.

* * *

The man that saved me was named L. Apparently, he's the one Mello and Near want to succeed. I like L, _he_ protected me. A sudden flash of a man with the same hair as me went through my mind. That was odd.

* * *

L's coming to visit today. I got a new outfit for him to see. I hope he'll like it. I walked out of Wammy's and ran to him as he got out of the car. His eyes widened slightly at my outfit. I got an outfit like his, but I didn't have pants, so I wore shorts instead. The sleaves are too long, and I let my hair down. Now, it looks spiky like his.

I asked one of the other kids, Ronan, how you knew someone was your dad. He said that you look like them and they protect you. L must be my papa!

* * *

**Yeah...Prologue...**


	2. Chapter 1: Papa! Gurl, you cray-cray

Little Talks Chapter 1: Papa?! Gurl, you cray-cray

**Author's Note: Sup Bros, Bri is making me write another chapter. Sooo, I'd like to explain a few things.**

**1) Yes, K is eccentric(maybe a little insane), but not so much as she needs to be locked up or take meds.**

**2) She watched her parents die when she was young. Her dad didn't even _try_ to protect them, she needs a good Papa in her life.**

**I don't own Death Note or its various characters. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

"PAPA!"

"PAPA?!"

L was slightly confused with how the little girl that was in the forest was now dressed as him and calling him Papa. Near stared at her, not showing any emotion, as usual. Mello didn't look very happy, in fact, he looked pissed. K just smiled and tackled L. L looked at her for a long time, a spark of recognition appeared, "You were the girl that was attacked by that bear."

"Uh huh! Papa, you saved me! You protected me..."

Her eyes glazed over, but a large smile appeared and she was giggling again, "Ronan said so. You're my papa!"

Mello tried to attack the poor girl, she simply kicked him in the stomach. Mello went down in a heap of pained groans. Near was smiling, and Matt almost dropped his video game.

* * *

After a while, everyone gave up telling Kane/K that L wasn't her dad. She would simply pull out what Ronan told her, and skip away. The only one that didn't seem to care was L. When asked about it by Watari, he simply said, "If she wants to believe I'm her father, she can. I don't really care as long as she doesn't get in the way of my cases."

* * *

**A few years later...**

K smiled as she skipped to her next meeting with L. She had worked hard so she could visit him more often. The five smartest kids got to visit him first. She was now the third smartest. She had felt bad for passing Matt, but Matt said he didn't want her to go down a level for him.

She'd since made friends with Matt, and Matt's brother, T or Titanium. Mello was still a grey area for her. She really wanted to get along with everybody. But, Mello was...Mello. He hadn't liked her since the day she kicked him in the stomach. Now, he always got in her face. Swearing and whatnot.

She counted Near as a friend, because he let her play with his puzzles when he was done with them. When he was done with them. Wow, but, she supposed Near just wasn't very good at showing his feelings like Mello. So, he probably did think of her as a friend, or at least someone that he would speak to every now and again.

K shook her head and continued to skip to the room. She was going to go see Papa today. That was a perfect way to brighten her mood. She fidgeted as she came to the door. What if Papa decided he didn't want to protect her anymore? No, Papa was better than that.

K put her smile back on her face. She threw open the door and ran to her papa.

"Papa!" She shouted. K narrowly avoided a blur as she ran to Papa. He was looking as awesome as usual. So she smiled and hugged him.

"I missed you so so so much! Are we doing anything fun today?"

"K, please settle down. Actually, I have a challenge for the six of you." he said, pushing K from him like nothing. She gave him a pout and crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't say anything, but she was excited.

Mello actually looked like his hair lit up from the happiness on his face. He gave a feral grin to Near.

"A challenge? You're going down, Near!" he exclaimed, doing a fist pump. K rolled her eyes. This was silly. K flinched when she felt eyes on her. She looked around, but noticed no one.

"I believe that we cannot say who goes where until L tells us what the challenge is." Near said, twirling his hair. K smirked, Near was so funny. Mello looked ready to attack Near, but he didn't want to in front of L.

"Thank you. The challenge is more like a treasure hunt, but to win, you must solve a riddle. The answer to the riddle would be what you must search for, and bring it back to me. You have three hours." L said while unwrapping a sucker and sucking on it. K pulled out her own, once again feeling someone glaring.

"So what's the riddle?" Mello was practicably bouncing on his feet, and T looked pretty excited too. Matt didn't really look like he cared, seeing as he was lost in another one of his games. K finally noticed a girl glaring at her.

"Wait, why are there six of us? Who's she?" K asked. She glared back at the girl. She had short black hair and sky blue eyes. K lifted her chin as a challenge to the girl.

"I'm Bright, thank you very much," Bright stated matter-of-factly. K looked down at her, this chick sounded like a smartass.

"Hm. You don't seem all that special to me."

"Likewise." Bright sneered back, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away.

"Hey Matt, you better watch out, your chick's getting pissed." T whispered, and Bright threw him a glare. He shrunk behind Matt and put his hands up in defense. K glared, now the dumbass was messing with Matt's feelings. This chick dared to mess with her new brother!? It was so on.

"Oh yeah? May the first person to win be triumphant and victorious!" K said, looking directly at Bright.

"Fuck yeah!" Mello agreed, eyeing Near. Matt and T exchanged looks, but just shrugged their shoulders, not caring much.

L watched the reactions to the announcement of the challenge. K smiled back at her Papa before glaring at Bright.

"Very well. The first team will be Near, K, and Matt. The second team will be Bright, Mello, and T. I will only repeat the riddle once. May the best team win." he said in an emotionless voice, muffled by his sucker.

"The riddle is this- I am free, but tied down. I can be sweet, but also bitter. I am the best, and I am on top." L finished.

"Any questions?"

"Was the riddle describing the person? Because if so, I'm pretty positive the treasure is me." Mello smirked, pulling out a chocolate from his pocket. K rolled her eyes. That was stupid.

"No." L dead-panned, K smiled at how awesome Papa was. "If there are no more questions, then your three hours begin now." he said, turning away and walking to perch on the velvet chair in front of the window.

"Let's go then!" Mello dragged T and Bright out with him. K smirked and marched out, Near and Matt following behind her.

* * *

Near was playing with a robot toy in his room. K and Matt sitting next to him, staring out the window. K's stomach growled and she reached for the fruit bowl. She accidentally knocked it over, causing the apples, oranges, and bananas to roll in front of Near.

K immediately shouted, "If you love something, set it free!"

Near picked up an apple and said in a low voice, "It's an apple."

"Um...yeah, Near. It's an apple."

"No. The answer to the riddle is an apple."

"At the top of the tree?"

"At the top of the tree."

"Let's go before they get it!"

She ran out of the room at top speed.

* * *

K was running as fast as she could to the apple tree outside Wammy's, with Near and Matt walking 10 feet behind her. She growled as she saw Bright, Mello, and T running for the same tree.

_Not happening, _she thought, gaining speed and stopping just before she hit the tree. She laughed as Bright almost ran into said tree.

K climbed up one side, and Bright on the other, both at equal heights going up.

"Hurry Bright!" T and Mello urged, both jumping at their spots from the ground. K pouted at how her team wasn't cheering her on. But, it was in their nature, so she ignored it.

K noticed Bright got about a foot ahead of her. She cursed.

"No! I'M going to win for Papa!" she said, feeling a renewed sense of pride. She began picking up her climbing speed.

I noticed that it seemed like we were climbing for a while, and it didn't quite sit right with me.

The apple was about 2 feet above them, and both of the girls were climbing as fast as they could. Bright seemed to start shaking, but K ignored it in favor of the apple. That hesitation on Bright's part allowed her to win.

"Aha! I got it! I won! I won! I won!" K exclaimed as she reached the top branch and sat on it, doing a small dance and waving the apple around. Bright deflated, and sat on the branch below hers.

K hugged the apple to her chest, smiling as she thought of a proud look on her papa's face.

"Um, K?" Bright asked, her voice cracking. K focused in on Bright and looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "Hm?"

"How high up are we?" She asked, looking back down nervously.

"About 45 feet!" K smiled at Bright, not really thinking about it as she started to climb down. K stopped as she heard uneven breathing.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked. Bright shook her head. K's eyes widened, she was about to warn her, but it was too late. Next thing she knew Bright was falling backwards. She had hit her head on a branch, obviously knocking her out.

K dropped her apple and reached out for Bright. She was able to grab the back of her shirt, but she was being pulled down along with the falling girl. K let out a scream of terror as she saw a particularly pointy branch coming strait for her face. Darkness.

* * *

**END SCENE!**

**Yup. This happened. Now it's a partner fanfic. Sweet.**


	3. Chapter 2: Waking Up

**Author's note: So Little Talks is continuing again. Kinda cool where I left off, huh?**

**I don't own Death Note or its various characters.**

* * *

Kane groaned at the sudden pain she felt, coming out of sleep. She carefully touched her forehead, bandages. She felt around her face, checking for any problems. There were bandages over her left eye.

She heard the familiar beeping of a heart monitor. The scars on her back were burning. The doctors said it was just in her head. She needed to take deep breaths. She was going into shock. Where was Papa? The doctors also said Papa wasn't her papa...bandages. Burning. Beeping. Screams. Teeth. Blood...so much blood.

Her breathing grew rapid. The heart monitor's beeping grew faster. She tore at the bandages on her face. The doctors ran in. K tried to open her eye. Darkness. Her eye wouldn't open. It wasn't working. She let out a scream and tore at her eye.

There must be more bandages. Get them off. Blood. Too much blood!

She screamed as the doctors held her arms down. Her screaming gained volume. Someone shouted, "She's going into shock!"

She choked on air when she felt a sudden prick of her arm. She looked, the doctors were giving her a shot. She gasped for air as the world went dark around her.

* * *

K's eyes flickered open again. Her eye widened when she noticed she couldn't see out of the other. She cried out in a hoarse voice, "Papa?"

A doctor showed up, he said, "Miss Kane, you're awake...How are you feeling?"

K touched the new bandages on her eye, "Wh-what's wrong with it?"

The doctor looked tired, "I'm sorry, but...your left eye...it will never work again. I'm sorry."

He bowed his head and waited. K looked up with a blank eye, "The other girl, Bright, is she okay?"

"She has a few broken bones, but she'll live."

"Th-that's good. Wh-where's my papa?"

The doctor started to look uncomfortable, "Do you mean L?"

"...Yes."

"Oh, he's right outside, I'll go get him."

"Thank you."

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, yeah, I know it's short. I just have writer's block. Okay, so I probably won't be updating this story for a while, as I'm trying to work on the older fics I've been ignoring. So...Ciao!**


End file.
